1. Field
The present described technology generally relates to an encapsulation sheet, a method of manufacturing an organic light emitting display device using the encapsulation sheet, and an organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Organic light emitting display devices may have excellent characteristics in view of a viewing angle, a contrast, a response speed, and power consumption, and are expanding their application ranges to personal portable appliances such as MP3 players or mobile phones, and televisions (TVs).
Also, since organic light emitting display devices do not require an additional light source due to a self-emissive characteristic thereof, a thickness and a weight of the organic light emitting display devices may be reduced.
However, the organic light emitting display devices may deteriorate due to infiltration of moisture, and thus, it is very important to block the infiltration of external moisture and oxygen into the organic light emitting display devices.